


Keeping a Rat's Ass

by Kissa



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: James POV, James is not a one trick pony, Launt, M/M, Niki gets to be on top for once, Racing, Rathunt - Freeform, guy love between two guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Lauda and Hunt are in love with each other. What they don't know is just how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping a Rat's Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Just some PWP to humour myself. I hope others will enjoy bottom!James and skilled lover!Niki as well. I wrote this picturing Chris and Daniel, and listening to Duran Duran's "Come Undone". 
> 
> It makes sense to me that James would have a soft, loving side too. The playboy act only works to get people into bed once. Also, he was an animal lover and he read and enjoyed books that most people today can't hope to tackle. So of course there was more to the man than "let's see what happens if I put my knob in here!"
> 
> And it also makes sense that for the first time, he would be on the receiving end. Afterwards, he doesn't have to deal with the added stress of worrying that he'd hurt Niki. 
> 
> I would be so stoked to hear what you all thought of this. <3 
> 
> Disclaimer: None of this is true. This is smut.

In his entire life, James has not once felt the shivers of insecurity. There has never been a girl too pretty or too unattainable for him. _Everyone_ loves James. Even his haters, who get something exciting to talk about every time James does something outrageous.

He has always enjoyed watching the stages of giving in on his lovers’ faces. Sometimes, all it takes is one look and a prim flight attendant is blowing him in the staff compartment - sometimes, with the other flight attendants watching. Other times, he has to work for it, but never too much. Women love him, but if you asked him, he could not tell you exactly why. He can show up in the remotest corner of the British Isles, where no one has heard of Formula 1, and he will still get the women interested.   
  
Some of it lies in that fact that, although he is a _very bad boy_ , he doesn’t look like one. It also helps that he’s blond and tall and he has a smile that simply makes the whole world vanish into the background.

James is used to cause people’s eyes to come alight with desire, adoration or at least with the green flames of envy.   
  
But Niki Lauda is having none of that. He seems impervious to James’ charms even when the Brit applies himself to make the Austrian like him.    
  
It seems that Niki looks at him the same way, whether he loses a race to James or he wins it. Niki always watches him in that piercing way which makes James see a big neon sign of the word “asshole” blaring in his mind.   
  
He takes it personally. He wants his rival to like him. It’s no fun winning and there’s no consolation when losing, if your main opponent can’t bring themselves to give a racing fuck about you.  
  
At the moment, they are sharing a tiny place and James is almost never there, because God knows he is welcome to crash in almost every bed in the UK. And in other countries as well.   
  
James starts showing up more often, crashing on the sofa with a book. Contrary to popular belief, James is not a vapid one trick pony. He didn’t show interest in school, but stuff caught onto him. He knows Latin, he knows Philosophy, he understands Psychology. He’s read stuff that many people don’t have the brain cell count for. But he keeps it mainly to himself, as an unseen advantage that no one can rob him of.   
  
The more he thinks of Niki, the easier it is for him to realize he feels things that he’s never felt before. Not for friends, not for lovers. Niki is a first for him in many ways.   
  
One day, waiting for his current flame to get out from the shower, he sees a book on her nightstand and the title incites him. It says in there that different people have different ways they like to be shown love and different ways to show love to others. Some like to hear praise often, some regard good sex as proof enough of love, others like gifts and quality time and others like help with everyday things.    
  
The girl returns from her shower and engages James in a further round. He lets her blow him while he finishes the book.   
  
At the flat - James started to think of it as _home_ \- he starts doing small things. He stocks the fridge with Niki’s favorite yoghurt. He tidies up after himself, dusts the furniture, and even cleans the loo spotless. None of this was ever beneath him, he just never had the motivation to do it.   
  
To his amazement, it works. A subtle shift happens with Niki. _Asshole_ is not an insult anymore; it becomes an endearment.

James himself feels better and it shows on the track.   
  
Niki is seen smiling more often and everyone notices, just as they notice him and James acting as though there’s only the two of them on the grounds, even among tens of thousands of people.

James also discovers that Niki is neither uptight, nor lacking confidence. They are having a monster fight after a race. James has again been in an accident and Niki thinks it could have totally been prevented. James loses interest in shouting very soon and observes Niki. Shallow breaths, wide eyes, clenched fists. It would seem that Niki is terrified, even though there is no immediate danger to him. Then, James realizes it’s him that Niki is afraid for.

It must be hell to watch your loved one flirt with destruction. James will never know what it is like, because Niki is the ruling emperor of calculated risks. The only way something could happen to Niki is if another idiot did something to endanger him.

It’s late and the rest of the crew left, and they are still arguing, Niki with a wrench in hand, using it for rhetorical impact, gesturing wildly. Niki does not do “gesturing wildly” - except with James.

“You aren’t really listening, James. You cannot be this selfish. Maybe you do not give a rat’s ass about your life, but others do!” Niki says, stepping closer and closer, pausing, then boldly reaching up, kissing James. 

It’s a shock at first, then bliss washes over James and he leans down, wrapping Niki in his arms and kissing him breathless. The wrench drops to the floor and the otherwise deafening noise is muffled and distant to the two men.  

James cannot help thinking that he really has no plans to give a rat’s ass, but he will gladly fondle said rat’s ass and let no one else have it. He keeps that to himself, for now, smiling briefly into the kiss.

Kissing Niki is the same as racing with him. You think you have the lead, until you don’t. But unlike in racing, everybody wins.

Of course James is aroused. He didn’t even know how much he needed to feel Niki held tightly against him until now, when he has him close.   
  
There is the small problem of sorting out how sex is going to play out, but James takes everything in stride.  He lets Niki drive them both to their flat, knowing that he would crash into a wall if he tried to drive with all his blood downstairs.

They collapse together onto the bed that Niki usually sleeps in alone. James could easily come just from being kissed so greedily by Niki, the Austrian’s hands mapping him with assured precision, but also a delightful, caring gentleness. 

Niki handles everything with care. Car parts, tools, himself. James is secretly happy that he is on the receiving end of that, and not some pseudo-macho brutality. Yes, they’ve both come to this point of wanting each other strongly, but there is no need for using force.   
  
Usually James is the one in control, but for once, he wants to be the one being spoiled and taken care of. And the one man adequately qualified for the position is Niki Lauda.

He briefly disentangles himself from Niki to drop his racing overalls. He is naked underneath, not out of wishful thinking, but out of lack of foresight. The hamper was full and the underwear drawer, empty when he dressed this morning. His street clothes are at the garage.

The look in Niki’s eyes when he watches James lie back down onto the bed is something that James could get addicted to. He’s never been looked at like that. Sure, he knows all about wanting to possess someone. He’s done it countless times. But Niki’s eyes read desire, but also reverence. Possessiveness, but also, love. Niki looks like he is going to strangle Satan with his bare hands before he relinquishes James, and that is a first for the Brit.    
  
He is not surprised at not needing any stimulants this time. He’s stoned with the pleasure chemicals his own body produces, in peak amounts. Again, something only Niki can trigger in him.  

It takes Niki a while to extricate himself from his own clothes, and James notices that underneath the good boy clothes, Niki is lithe and muscular like an athlete. He knows that Niki takes good care of himself, swimming and running, but he did not expect it to show so gloriously.

Niki covers him in kisses and touches, for once, not rushing. They don’t need this to end quickly and James pulls the Austrian close, shivering at the feel of their skins touching in places that never touched before. 

  
Niki doesn’t let him do much, except for the occasional caress and kiss. He knows that James needs a lot to feel like he got some in the first place. He discovers that James doesn’t need much to come, though. There’s a lot that Niki can do to James to reduce him to a quivering, cursing mess; to see him grab at the sheets and writhe breathlessly. The unguarded look on James’ face spurs Niki on. He is very grateful for his steel control.   
  
James comes unrestrainedly and for as many times as Niki asks of him. In any other situation, he would be angry at himself if it only took two slicked fingers up his bum to make him go up the walls screaming. But it’s not just that. It’s also Niki, whispering unspeakable, graphic things to him in German and English alike. At no point does Niki resort to the cliché phrases and tricks of calling him a whore or a slut or shaming him for being so needy. Niki has names for him that are far more arousing than filthy insults. To Niki, he’s a _Sahneschnitte_ and a _Zuckerschnecke_ and it reassures James that this is alright, that this is not robbing him or his ego of any dignity.

It’s dawn and the birds outside are starting to wake up when Niki finally takes James, who is not above pleading by now.  

Niki had the foresight or maybe the wishful thinking to nick a bottle of purified mineral oil, which was put to good use this night. He leans over James and buries himself in all the way, kissing the Brit and letting him wrap his long legs around Niki’s hips. He moves slowly, at first, feeling around and looking at James’ face for clues. Their hands join on the pillow on either side of James’ blond mane, fingers laced together.   
  
And then, Niki finds it, the angle that makes James start to quiver around and beneath him, cursing and begging for Niki to go on and not stop anytime soon. Niki gives all James asks of him and more, and this time it is not out of pride or perfectionism, but because he has feelings for James that dwarf his other ambitions and expectations. This time, it is all about making James feel reassured and loved, and Niki knows that there’s going to be many more nights like this one, and sometimes he will get things done his way too. There are so many things he still wants to try with James and he needs the Brit to feel, beyond any doubt, that he’ll be safe with Niki.   
  
James manages to come only from Niki moving inside him and against him, screaming Niki’s name, urging the Austrian to join him.   
  
Niki obliges, in a much more reserved way, although the force of it makes him collapse on top of James, whispering the Brit’s name with so much love it makes tears prickle James’ eyes.

“You really don’t half ass anything, do you Niki?” James asks, keeping the other man tightly against him and still inside.

“You would not have it any other way and you know it.” Niki says, a faint blush colouring his cheeks.   
  
James kisses him silly, but this time, not demandingly. He feels that everything about this night was perfect, except for the moment when their bodies had to come apart.

Niki brings a damp towel, helping James clean himself, then he discards the used cloth onto the floor, coming back to bed and lying down.

James wraps an arm around Niki and pulls him close, lighting a cigarette with the other hand. They pass it back and forth between the two of them, but neither really inhales. James has trouble finding his thoughts right now.

The sun rises slowly outside, light flooding the room and bathing their naked bodies in a golden glow. James has been brewing this for hours now and he has to let it out.   
  
“You know, you’re right. I’m not giving a rat’s ass. I intend to keep it for myself.” He says, waiting for the pun to sink in.   
  
A sleepy Niki still finds the strength to retaliate.   
  
“Fuck you, asshole.”   
  
James’ grin stretches from ear to ear.   
  
“What, again? You’re on.”

 

(end)

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
